


Kinktober: Day 14

by fucker



Series: Kinktober '19 [14]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Felching, M/M, Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Prompt:Spitroasting / Felching





	Kinktober: Day 14

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barbaesparza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaesparza/gifts).

Rafael knocked twice on the door to Stone's office and let himself in without waiting for an answer. He instantly made eye contact with Carisi, sprawled across the desk, naked from the waist down, and gripping the wood tight enough that his knuckles were white. Rafael took two steps back, then changed his mind and stepped into the room, quickly closing and locking the door behind himself. 

"Already putting the space to good use, I see."

Stone, who'd frozen behind his desk like a deer caught in the headlights the second Rafael opened the door, turned an even darker shade of red. Both he and Carisi were refusing to look at Rafael. The detective was blushing all the way down his neck and to the tips of his ears, and Rafael knew from experience that his chest and shoulders would be a matching shade of pink under his slim-fitted button up. 

"Can I help you, Barba?" Stone had regained enough poise to look up at him, but Rafael shook his head. 

"Just came to pick some things up, but it looks like it's my lucky day." Rafael shrugged his blazer off and carefully draped it over the arm of the couch. "Please, don't let me interrupt."

Carisi's eyes widened, finally realizing where this was going, and Rafael couldn't hide a smirk. He unbuttoned his cuffs slowly, giving Carisi plenty of time to stare as he meticulously rolled his sleeves up; three neat folds on each side, pushed up over the elbow to bare muscular forearms that he knew made the detective go weak in the knees. 

Stone shifted restlessly on his feet, and while Rafael couldn't see what was going on behind the desk, he could certainly infer certain things from the way Carisi's mouth fell open. Unable to resist, Rafael knelt in front of the desk, putting himself directly in the detective's line of sight. 

"How does he feel," Rafael prompted, stroking Carisi's cheek. "Good?"

Carisi nodded with a whimper, and Rafael rewarded him with a kiss, tugging the detective's lower lip into his mouth momentarily, but releasing him far too soon. Carisi, dying for more, whined at the loss as Rafael got to his feet, but his protests were ignored. It didn't matter— he forgot what he was missing as soon as Rafael unzipped his fly. Carisi's eyes widened and he instinctively opened his mouth, wetting his lips in anticipation.

Stone finally came to his senses and started to move again, and Carisi gasped in surprise as the forgotten cock in his ass tugged at his rim. He wasn't sure who to focus his attention on, and neither man was making his choice any easier. 

Rafael was only half-hard, but he wasn't worried about it; he only needed a minute or two in Carisi's mouth to get there. Reaching into his fly, he pulled himself out and stepped forward, expectantly waving his cock in the detective's face. Carisi wasted no time, craning his neck over the edge of the desk and pulling Rafael into his mouth without hesitation, humming happily around his mouthful. 

The sight seemed to do something for Stone, who snapped his hips against Carisi's ass, making him moan. Rafael eyed the man opposite him with a look of appreciation, dropping a hand to stroke Carisi's hair as he sucked eagerly at his cock, now fully hard and leaking precome. 

"Come on, Counselor," Rafael urged, leaning over Carisi's body to spread his ass. "Fill him up the way he likes."

Stone had the same idea, already pulling back for a good, hard thrust, Carisi's rim gripping him as he withdrew. He pushed forward hard, slamming the detective's hips into the edge of the desk and sending him forward onto Rafael's cock with the power behind his thrust. Carisi choked a bit but quickly recovered, breathing hard over Rafael as Stone finally began to fuck him hard and deep. 

He moved with it, allowing the men on either side to push him back and forth across the wood, most of the force coming from behind, but Rafael helping every now and then with a hard thrust into his throat. Stone finally doubled over, bracing himself on both hands as he finished, throbbing in Carisi's ass with a series of quiet gasps.

Pulling out with a wince, he gestured to Rafael in invitation. Rafael was more than happy to take his place, giving Carisi's ass an appreciative squeeze as he rounded the desk. The view was better than he'd expected; Carisi's long legs spread wide, his hole bared, fully on display, and just beginning to leak Stone's release. 

The cock Carisi was waiting for didn't come, and he turned to see Rafael kneeling behind him, face to face with his ass. He flushed, embarrassed at being examined so closely after being thoroughly used. "C'mon, Barba, are you gonna— _ oh_..."

Rafael licked at the back of Carisi's balls, cleaning up the come that had started to drip out of his entrance. 

"Barba, don't—" Carisi squirmed, trying in vain to escape from Rafael's mouth. "That's so _ dirty_."

"Mhmm," Rafael hummed in agreement, his nose pressed tight against Carisi's perineum as he sucked his balls clean. "Feels good though, doesn't it?"

Carisi let out something close to a squeak, wriggling over the desk.

"Know what's even dirtier?" Rafael didn't give him a chance to answer, quickly swiping his tongue up over Carisi's hole. 

"_Fuck_," Carisi gasped, twitching under Rafael's tongue. 

Rafael licked him again and the detective whimpered, able to feel just how open and loose he was. As humiliating as it was to be in this position, Rafael's tongue felt incredible; soothing his sore muscles with long, slow strokes. He was being so gentle, so thorough, and Carisi protested loudly when he stopped without warning. 

"Save the rest of this for me," Rafael instructed, thumbing at Carisi's stretched hole. "I'll make dinner, text me when you're on your way."

He stood, zipped up, and retrieved his jacket from the couch, shrugging it on and smoothing down his shirt and tie. He stepped back over to Carisi and cupped his chin, tipping his head up for a quick kiss. 

"You can come too, if you want." Rafael winked at Stone. "He'll give you the details." 

Rafael stooped to grab two small boxes in the corner with his name scrawled on them, unlocked the door, and ducked out into the hall, closing the door behind him. 

Stone looked at Carisi curiously, and the detective shrugged. "We have an arrangement."

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
